the_nativepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shi Empire
The Shi Empire is a loose empire in New California that is heavily inspired by China. Despite having immensely powerful soldiers and technology, the Shi Empire does not demand cultural homology and has allowed its cities to remain culturally independent. Background The Shi became a reality in 2077 following the beaching of the Shi-huang-ti Chinese submarine. The survivors would quickly abandon their communist origins and look back to the true glory of Chinese culture. Somewhere between 2077 and 2100, the Shi exited their submarine and began scrapping it for the creation of the Steel Palace. It was during this time that the Shi gained a mysterious emperor that still lives to this day, but has only been seen by a choice few. Shortly after 2242, the NCR entered San Francisco with the intent of making the city into one of its states. To the surprise of everyone in the city, the Shi accepted on the terms that the NCR would not infringe on their independence. When the NCR fell in [], the city of San Francisco was largely unaffected due to its great autonomy. The fall of the NCR led the Shi Emperor to have his then advisor Ted Lee announce his intention to establish an empire in 2301. In the days that followed the great and silent army of the Shi awakened and began laying claim to the area around the city. Today, in 2337, the Shi have established a small empire in New California and are vitally important to both the region's trade and political structure. Story Fallout 2 The Chosen One sided with the Shi against Hubologists and eradicated the latter's presence from the city of San Francisco. Today the Hubologists are a distant memory in New California with all that claim to adhere to it being swiftly and silently dealt with. The Shi also played an important role in allowing the Chosen One to use the Shi-huang-ti to get to the Enclave Oil Rig. Society Shi society varies from city to city. Its capital, San Francisco, is highly influenced by ancient Chinese as well as pre-war American, with separate quarters for separate adherents. Most Shi in San Francisco claim to have Chinese heritage. San Francisco is also noted for the prominence of the Shi Religion, which has the Shi Emperor worshipped as a supreme being of sorts. In the remaining cities, Shi culture is not forced upon them. Sacramento, Stockton, San Jose, and Santa Rose all remain largely NCR in their culture, leading to many considering the Shi Empire as the NCR's spiritual successor. Military The Shi possess one of the most powerful militaries in the wasteland with their royal army being respected by all. The royal army has access to a range of power armor as well as advanced versions of combat armor -Zhou Armor- in exclusive use by the Shi. Their weapons are primarily energy, with the Shanghai Rifle being of world class note. The Shi also have a less advanced army that makes up the bulk of its infantry known as the Army of the Shi. This army is equipped with more traditional armors -even occasionally dipping into leather- as well as mostly ballistic weapons. The Army of the Shi is particularly fond of the AK-112 Assault Rifle as well as the California Rifle. Notes * The Shi's allowance of other cultures and their largely hands off approach to governing stems from their appearance in Fallout 2 as being a faction concerned only with their secretive research. Category:Factions Category:TNL Factions